


Bindings

by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Human Names Used, Incest, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Topping from the Bottom, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China and Japan have a secret, that once a month they like to indulge in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bindings

Japan didn’t know why he was doing this. He had promised himself he’d stop, it wasn’t healthy. Besides, he and America were a couple now. If he ever found out, what would he think of it? Would he consider it cheating? It wasn’t really, at least not how he saw it. He didn’t find the person he was going to attractive, at least in a romantic sense anyway, and neither one of them were interested in dating each other. This was merely a way of releasing tensions. They just so happened to have… interests, that went along with the other’s. Even so, he did feel a little bad for not telling Alfred about this.

Nevertheless, here he was standing in front of China’s door for their monthly ‘meeting’. He had the blindfold tucked into his back pocket, preferring to hold onto that piece of their play himself. Taking a breath, he knocked on the door.

A few minutes later, China answered, smiling softly, “Hello Kiku, how are you feeling?” He asked politely. Both of them wanted to just move on to the real reason they were both there at that moment, but neither was one to forgo pleasantries.

“I’ve been stressed lately, but alright otherwise, and you?” Japan replied. He could feel himself becoming more anxious and impatient to get started.

“The same, but that’s why we’re doing this after all.” China chuckled slightly and let him inside, closing the door behind him, and the two made their way to the bedroom. Kiku sighed softly through his nose. He was looking forward to this, but at the same time, he always felt a little guilt before and after.

Yao already had the room set up. The shutters were closed, the bed was made, and the supplies they would need, as well as a mystery bag Kiku hadn’t seen before, were sitting on the bed.

China grinned when he noticed Japan looking at the bag, “I thought we could add something extra to this to make it feel better. Nothing much, just some more toys. Now,” He grinned more, “take your clothes off and get on the bed.”

Japan blushed deeply and nodded. He handed China the blindfold, their signal that play had truly started, and pulled off his clothes, neatly piling them on the chair. He climbed onto the bed and lied down on his back, looking at the other. China grinned and walked over, picking up the rope as he did. He started tying Kiku up, hog tying him so that he was face up, arms and legs securely tied behind him. Once that was done, and Japan had confirmed that he was comfortable, they moved onto the next stage of preparation.

China tied the blindfold around his eyes tightly, blocking Kiku from seeing anything that would happen to him. “Open your mouth.” Japan did as he was ordered, opening his mouth wide, and a large penis gag was inserted into his mouth. China locked it in place, being careful not to get his hair in it, and then noise cancelling headphones were placed on Japan’s head.

Ah, this was it. He couldn’t speak, hear, or see anything in this situation, China had complete control over him. Normally, Japan would be mortified to be caught in this situation, but thanks to the blindfold and headphones, if anyone were to catch them in the act he could simply say that he had no idea that the other person was there.

Japan felt China climb onto the bed. A moment later, the older nation slid a lube covered finger into him and thrust it hard and fast. Japan moaned around the gag, arching his back as much as the ropes would allow. A second and then a third finger soon joined in, stretching him out wide for what was next.

After a while of watching the other’s reactions, China pulled his fingers out and licked his lips. So what if they were brothers, that had never stopped them, or any other nation, before. He liked to completely dominate others in bed, Japan liked to be revoked of all control sexually, who would’ve thought that their kinks would’ve lined up so perfectly? He smirked and picked up the bag, pulling out a vibrator. He pushed it into Japan without any hesitation and turned it up to full. He grinned more as Japan cried out harshly.

While he was distracted by that, China got to work on setting up the other thing he brought that they usually didn’t have: cameras. He positioned the three cameras so that at least one of them would always get a good shot and pressed the record button on all three before going back to Kiku.

After that, he climbed onto the bed again and pulled out some more toys from the bag. Japan jolted slightly when China put the nipple clamps on him and tighten them. Once his nipples were to the point that they looked like they’d burst, China pulled out a cock ring and tightened it around Japan’s cock. The younger nation groaned slightly, his cock twitching.

China chuckled slightly, “Naughty little brother~ I bet you want more, don’t you~?” He tugged on the chain before reaching down and pulled the vibrator out of Kiku. Yao held Kiku’s hips up, letting the camera get a good view of his stretched out ass before he pulled out an enema set from the bag. Kiku always cleaned himself out before coming to him, so there was no worry about scat, which was a relief since neither one liked it.

He filled the syringe with water and inserted the tip into Kiku before pushing the plunger down, filling him with the fluid. He did that twice more, Kiku’s stomach looking like he was carrying a baby. He pushed a butt plug into him, forcing Japan to hold it all inside of him. Yao enjoyed the sight of his stomach all swollen up like it was, perhaps a little too much, as he watched the other squirm. He went through his bag and pulled out a dozen ribbed bullet vibrators. He placed then on the bed and then pulled out a roll of bondage tape, which he’d be using shortly.

China grinned and pulled the butt plug out of Kiku’s ass after watching him squirm for a little longer. The younger nation moaned loudly around the gag in his mouth, arching his back as he released the fluid in his bowels on to the bed. He panted, but before he could recover at all, he felt something being pushed in, and then another, and another. Kiku counted twelve items in all, each connected to a cord leading out of his ass. They were all small, but with so many inside him…

Japan moaned loudly as they were turned on, unable to escape from the delightful torture he was receiving. China bit his lip and watched as his brother writhe in pleasure. Now it was time for the best part.

While Kiku enjoyed the bullet vibes in his ass, Yao started getting undressed. He tossed his clothes to the side, and then grabbed the bottle of lube he had used on Kiku earlier. He popped it open and poured a generous amount on to his fingers, before reaching down and pushing one in to himself. He moaned softly as he pushed it in to the second knuckle before thrusting his finger. Once he felt ready for it, he added a second, and then a third, stretching himself out, moaning at the feeling. China looked back at his brother, still writhing in pleasure, all tied up and barely able to move with a gag in his mouth, his cock swelling due to the cock ring on him. He had to bite his lip as to keep from groaning in appreciation at the sight.

Once he felt that he was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out and climbed on to the bed, lube still in hand. Once more he poured some onto his fingers, and started coating Kiku’s cock in it. The younger of the two cried out, cumming hard but unable to release due to the cock ring. Yao smirked at the control he had over Japan. He loved that feeling, regardless of who his partner was, but for some reason, having it be Kiku made it all that much juicier.

China tossed the bottle to the side and straddled Kiku’s hips. The feeling of domination, combined with the cameras recording them, was intoxicating. He knew that Kiku would never agree to having them on, which was why he had tied him up before turning them on. They didn’t even have memory cards in them, so nothing would be saved, but that slight exhibitionist thrill he got out of it was great.

Yao took a breath and slowly lowered himself down on to Kiku cock, humming in pleasure. He cried out briefly once Japan was fully inside him, and didn’t waste any time in moving his hips. This is what neither of them could get from anyone else, what only they could give each other. Japan gave China the ability to dominate someone completely, and China gave Japan the freedom to just let go and fully enjoy himself.

“Aaahh~ Kiku, yes~!” Yao put his hands on Kiku’s chest for stability and started slamming his hips down, both of them moaning their heads off. It wasn’t long before Kiku started trying to buck his hips up in to him. With his bindings however, he couldn’t move much. Once Yao was on edge, he reached down and took the cock ring off, letting Kiku release all of the cum he had built up. Yao cried out in pleasure as he was filled and pushed to his own release.

China enjoyed his moment of bliss for a while before he pulled himself off of Japan’s softening cock. He turned off and took out the bullet vibes, putting them to the side, and then put the cameras away before he proceeded to untie Kiku. Once all the ropes and toys were off and placed to the side, the two brother lied next to each other on the bed, panting and coming down from their highs.

Kiku looked at Yao, eyes lidded, “Thank you for doing this with me, and for keeping it secret…”

Yao smiled softly, “I was going to say the same thing,” He wrapped an arm around him and smiled more, “Now lets get some rest, you must be exhausted.” Kiku nodded and cuddled closely before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Yao smiled softly and held him closer, soon falling asleep as well.

The next day, things went back to normal. Neither Kiku or Yao would ever speak a word to anyone about what they did, and the only words they said to each other were exchanged through knowing glances.


End file.
